wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dar'Khan Drathir
Dar'Khan Drathir is a traitor to the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas, who opened the way for the Scourge to resurrect Kel'Thuzad by granting them access to the Sunwell. Though he was eventually killed by the avatar of the Sunwell, he was raised in undeath and now controls the Scourge outpost of Deatholme, where he commands the Scourge in Quel'Thalas. Biography Early Life and Betrayal Dar'Khan Drathir was one of the original founders of Quel'Thalas , who used the Sunwell to help construct their cities, shape the land, and attain whatever they desired. He was also a friend of future Regent Lord Lor'themar Theron. Lack of recognition for his part in these glorious deeds, coupled with his own egotistical nature, pushed him down a dark path and he began to secretly develop his own magics, as well as an obsession with the Sunwell. Frustrated by a lack of progress, Arthas Menethil reached out to guide him, and in return, Dar'Khan pledged his loyalty. Manipulated and strengthened by his "Beloved Lord", it was his friendship with Lor'themar that allowed Dar'Khan to help Arthas and his army slip through the Quel'Thalassian defenses, slaughtering his own comrades in the process, all the while believing that Arthas was helping him to fulfill his desire for the Sunwell's power. While he battled his fellow magi for control of the Sunwell, Arthas used it to revive Kel'Thuzad, destroying it in the process. Ashamed of his failure and unaware of Arthas' role in the destruction, Dar'Khan was sent to track down where the remaining magic had gone. The Sunwell Trilogy Following years of fruitless searching he finally neared his goal, detecting the Sunwell's presence near a peasant girl named Anveena Teague, who had also drawn attention from members of the Blue Dragonflight. Dar'Khan, now skilled in necromancy and commanding Scourge forces, attempted to capture her and ascertain the power's whereabouts. After failed attempts at her home and again in Tarren Mill, he finally came to the realization that she was, in fact, an Avatar of the Sunwell's power in humanoid form. Kidnapping her in Alterac Mountains and spiriting her to the ruined lands of Quel'Thalas, now known as the Ghostlands, he confronted her with the truth of her existence. Dar'Khan then attempted to cast a spell which would allow him to absorb the energies from her, however with the aid of her allies, Anveena manifested the Sunwell's power and wielded it against him. More lich than a living being, he made a final desperate attempt to drain the energy from her directly, but was unable to withstand its brilliance and was burned away. Dar'Khan in World of Warcraft Following his death in the Sunwell Trilogy, Dar'Khan was apparently raised as an undead Scourge by the Lich King and makes a reappearance in The Burning Crusade. A level 21 elite presiding over Deatholme, the Scourge stronghold in the Ghostlands, he can be found in the Tower of the Damned, and is the subject of a number of quests in the area. His existance seems to contradict the events of ''Ghostlands, which imply that Dar'Khan was completely vaporized by Anveena. His physical model is shared with members of the Illidari seen in Shadowmoon Valley in Outland'' Finding Dar'Khan To reach Dar'Khan, enter the Tower of the Damned - the skull-topped tower at the center of Deatholme. You must travel through winding corridors and stairways to reach the center of the structure; the entrances are guarded by wraiths (Eyes of Dar'Khan), and the corridors are lined with Deatholme's necromancers and their minions. Upon reaching the inner chamber, Dar'Khan is standing in the center, with a necromancer on each side. It is recommended - unless you are aided by a high-level character - that you pull one necromancer and kill him quickly, then proceed to do the same to the other, before taking on Dar'Khan himself. When taking on Dar'Khan it is advised that you use the Sunwell Sword/Orb from the previous quest to inflict 500 Arcane damage and silence him. Category:High Elves Category:Scourge Category:Lore Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Burning Crusade